overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
World Item
World Item (ワールドアイテム, Wārudoaitemu) or World Class Item (世界級アイテム, Sekaikyū Aitemu) are the most powerful and dangerous legendary items in YGGDRASIL, as they possess massive power that could damage the game's balance, thus, earning them the term "Balance Breakers". They're also known to be called as the "crapped out". Overview In the game lore of YGGDRASIL, the World Tree was once covered with countless number of leaves, but one day a gigantic monster appeared and devoured these leaves. The leaves were destroyed one by one, until only nine were left, making the Nine Realms of YGGDRASIL. These World Items are said to made from remnants of those leaves, each equivalent to a world in power. The monster that devoured the original leaves would attack the remaining realms for these items. They were integral to the background story of the game: Players would step out into the unknown and face dangers in order to protect their own world. In all of YGGDRASIL, there were only 200 World items. Each of them had their own unique ability, and some were powerful enough to destroy the game's balance. Of course, not all of the World Items had such game-breaking abilities. Even so, if a player managed to get hold a World item, that player's reputation in YGGDRASIL would jump to the highest level. Effects of a World Item can be resisted in only two ways: (1) Owning another World Item. (2) Getting special Job Classes. While this is just a speculation, there was a guild that even said a World Item may possibly be dropped from level-breaking bosses. In particular, this being the Lords of the Seven Deadly Sins since they're classified under YGGDRASIL as a World Class Enemy. In other words, the guild believing that through defeating all seven of them altogether, the World Item would appear from the monsters dropping it. Normally, World Items could not affect holders of other World Items, but it would be a different matter unless if those holders happens to accept that influence. To begin with, all of that was actually made possible thanks to a patch created by the developers of the game. Known World Items Twenty Twenty is the name of 20 world items that are unrivaled in terms of power. All of them could only be used once. If one needs to use it again, one should find the item all over again, regardless of difficulty of the process. * Longinus: It has the power to completely remove any target from existence at the expense of the user's own existence. There was no way to restore the data of anyone deleted by that World Item, other than by using the resurrection powers of other World Items. Neither cash items or resurrection spells would work. If someone were to use it on an NPC of Nazarick, it would even reduce the maximum creatable levels of NPCs — the special feature of a guild homebase. * Ahura Mazda: It has a potent effect on anything with a negative karma value, and its area of effect could span an entire world. * Five Elements Overcoming: It has the power to request the developers to change the magic systems of YGGDRASIL. * Ouroboros: It has the power to alter YGGDRASIL's game mechanism, in more various ways than Five Elements Overcoming. This item has once prevented Ainz Ooal Gown guild members from entering a certain area. * World Savior: A club-shaped item, which is very weak in its initiatory stage, but gets stronger with time. It can become so strong without limit that it can even conquer Nazarick with all the members of Ainz Ooal Gown combined. * Caloric Stone: Its exact power is currently unknown. This item can only be gained by using massive amounts of rare metal from seven hidden mines. There was one that belonged to Ainz Ooal Gown. Nubo proposed to make invincible golems by using this item. Other World Items * Downfall of Castle and Country: The user can mind control even those with absolute mental resistances. * Avarice and Generous: A pair of gauntlets, which looks like a devil's hand while the other looks like an angel's. This was given to Mare Bello Fiore from the treasury. * Bowl of Hygieia: Currently, the ability of it is unknown. This is given to Demiurge or Cocytus from the treasury. * Billion Blades: Currently, the ability of it is unknown. This is given to Demiurge or Cocytus from the treasury. * Picture of Nature and Nation: A big scroll, which is given to Aura Bella Fiora from the treasury. It has the power to isolate an object to a different dimension. * Ginnungagap: World item of Albedo. It seems like it can be used to destroy large areas. Tabula Smaragdina gave it to Albedo without permission from the rest of the guild. Ainz noticed only just before the game was about to end so he let it slip by. * Atlas: Currently, the ability of it is unknown. Once belonged to Nine's Own Goal, the precursor organization to Ainz Ooal Gown, but a guild stole it. * Throne of Kings: A prize given to Ainz Ooal Gown for completing the Great Tomb of Nazarick in one go. * [[Graeae|'Graeae']]: A World Item that was under the possession of World Searcher. Unnamed World Items * World Item that summon devils: An item that summons an endless legion of very strong demons, making a lot of trouble in Yggdrasil. It is unknown if it is one of the "Twenty". * Ainz's World Item: Currently, the name and its ability are unknown. If Ainz activates this item, he will lose some levels. * World Item from the 8th Floor: Currently, the name and its ability are unknown. This was once belonged to an area guardian in the 8th floor. Now the item is given to Shalltear Bloodfallen instead. Trivia * Ainz Ooal Gown has eleven world items in their possession. Compared to other guilds, there was quite a gap, since the guild after them only had 3. * According to the game lore of YGGDRASIL, the World Items are made from the remains of fallen leaves from the World Tree. * The World Items have the power to override「Wish Upon a Star」's magic. * Most of the World Items abilities are a superior versions of Super-Tier Magic. * The Great Tomb of Nazarick's interior is protected by having World Items against World Items. * During the formation of Ainz Ooal Gown, about fifty World Items were discovered. * According to Maruyama, there are actually World Items other than the Twenty that are one time usable such as the Caloric Stone. * According to the Web Novel, fearing the prospect of their respective World Item getting stolen, owners of such items will desperately conceal the fact that they have one. * According to the Web Novel, information concerning the discovery of fifty World Items was gained by dishonorable means such as spies, information-type magic, leaks from Players who left guilds. Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Items Category:YGGDRASIL Items